rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Donais Bliston
Donais Bliston is a renowned fencer of Lordaeron. He won various amounts of money by participating and winning many fencing competitions in his youth. Personality Donais is a very polite and kind man. Despite his age of roughly fifty years, he still is to this day an energetic person and has a usual commoner's slang to his speech, despite being a lord. He appears quite neutral to the peasants and homeless transients around him, and always seems to have either a smile, or an annoyed frown on his face. He despises rain to its fullest extent. Appearance Once donning copper-red hair and a perfectly sewn mustache, Donais now has a monk-like haircut and a set of friendly mutton chops. He also wears glasses in case he has to read, and often wore specially sewn clothing he bought from Lordaeronian tailors. Now, however, he tends to wear specially forged armor of Stromgarde. History Donais was born to a family of fencers and swordfighters. Almost able to be confused with a noble, Donais often was known for his strangely noble clothing around the other children in Lordaeron City. Nonetheless, he learned to be a fencer and became less of a noble, and more of a commoner. As a teenager, the young man finally had met his grandfather, a Stromicofficer who finally had a break from his work and time to visit his family. The man looked at least fourty-five years old. He always told Donais stories about the great Stromgarde. Donais believed him with a naive undertone. Eventually, the young man grew to the age of 18 years, and became a fencing adept, still learning with his father. Soon enough, he went into his first fencing tournament. As his opponent chose a sabre, Donais chose an epée, a blade with a slightly heavier tip. As the referee yelled, the masses focused almost instantly and saw the two fight. Donais was quick on his feet and always parried and attempted a riposte occasionally. At some point, his opponent felt tired of the endless fighting. It almost went on for half an hour! The fencer grappled Donais with his hand and attempted to disarm him, however the fencer quickly gave a twist to the side, as the opponent fell. Donais then lunged down onto the losing opponent to show his success. Sacking in hundreds of silver coins, almost a few golden sovereigns, Donais was happy and continued his learning on fencing styles. War As expected, the first war came along. Donais in the meantime already was a master at his art and roughly twenty-six, and already started learning the art of one-handed swordfighting if it was to be required. Notably enough, barely any orcs actually ventured to the mighty kingdom of Lordaeron, and so the years passed on until the Second War raised attention. The Second Time Now thirty-two, the man finally got into some action! He was equipped with light-fitting chain armor and a good longsword and put into the defense lines of the city. Orcs came flooding in, and all of them were slaughtered by Donais and his comrades. Back then, he was even more energetic. He also was more bloodlusty. One of the orcs, Kar'megk Throatripper, renowned for his strategies in war, was viciously stabbed down and beheaded by Donais as he was almost forced to resort to close quarter combat. Once a patriot, always a patriot! Donais slashed against those vile orcs with such zeal and mastery, he could almost be put in plate armor and called a commander! He even set some of the orcs on fire with the torch, just so they could confuse their allies even more! Save for the last one to run, he was shot down by a bowman. Donais was happy as the fights ended a year or two afterwards. He returned to fencing. Three Time's a Charm Of course, war always returns at some point. Now, however, Donais shipped himself away to Stormwind City with his family, and lived there until the assaults started. Now in plate armor and helmet, armed with a greatsword, the man started fighting off not only orcs and trolls, but also the scourge that started gripping the surrounding lands. Stromgarde Donais never was active in the wars after the third war, and instead continued to travel along the Eastern Kingodoms. Now fourty nine years old, he went to the fabled city of Stromgarde, but to his surprise, it was destroyed. Only refugees and Stromic soldiers left, fighting off thugs and whatnot. He returned to the city of Stormwind only to find a set of invitations strewn across an information pinboard, reading that soldiers are requested to reclaim Stromgarde. What a happy coincidence! Donais quickly packed the necessary items and bought himself one hell of a good utensil -- An umbrella! What a mysterious object this was at first, but now it is evidently useful. Donais arrived in Westfall and got a fair report to the story, and then was shipped off with various adventurers to Menethil Harbor, where they then continued to Stromgarde on foot. (to be continued) Category:Human Category:Stromgarde Category:Lordaeron Category:Knight Category:Back story